


Cliche

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, dean and cas get a dog, it's just schmoop guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean and Cas get a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> I stole this prompt from tumblr user babyangelcastiel. No spoilers because this is AU and domestic and happy.

Dean isn't really an animal person. He enjoys dogs because they're cute and kind of stupid and curious about things, so he's amused by them. Cats though, man does he hate cats. So, when his boyfriend came to him with a newspaper, opened up to the pet adoption page (which he didn't know was a thing, because he's a regular person who doesn't read the paper) he knew he could either fight Cas on it and give in later. In maybe a week or so.

Or he could just suck it up and give Cas what he wants. And because he tries to be a good boyfriend most of the time, he'll always give Cas what he wants if he's able to.

So that afternoon, they eat a fast food lunch in the car and Dean curses not thinking that he'll have to have this dog (dog, not cat, because Cas knew not to ask for that) in his car. If they can find one that they like, that is.

They walk down the isle of kennels, looking in on barking dogs, and sad looking dogs, reading the papers on the outside of the cage with their information on it. The went to the pound, because Cas wanted to rescue one, not go to some store and pay five hundred bucks for a purebred. There's one dog that catches their eye, but they end up not getting it because it says on the forms that he isn't good with kids, and though they've never breached that topic yet, they know it's good to plan for the future.

When they don't find one they want, Cas has this broken look on his face, and it breaks Dean's heart. "You wanna go check the cat room?" He offers, running his hand up and down Cas' arm, trying to comfort him. Cas grins at him though and shakes his head.

"I don't want to get an animal that you'll resent, Dean," he says, grabbing Dean by the hand and pulling him back out to the lobby, where people are buying and turning in their pets. "We can come back another day. I'm fine."

As they're leaving, they see a large black dog with pointed ears and white spots on his feet, sat neatly on the floor next to a couple. The man is holding a clipboard and the woman is wiping her eyes. The dog licks Dean's fingers when he passes by, and he turns, holding Cas off to pet the dog. The dog's mouth is open, panting (probably nervous, Dean reckons) and it looks like he's smiling at them.

"Looks like you got the good one," Dean tells the man, and the woman's lip quivers.

"No, actually we're signing him in," he tells them, and Cas squeezes Dean's fingers in his, reaching out with his free hand to pet the dog behind his ears. "We have another dog, and they just fight each other. They're both very sweet, but we've had the other one longer. We can't keep both."

"I'm so sorry," Cas says, sympathy in his eyes as he looks at the crying woman. "He's very cute, someone will take him soon."

"We would," Dean adds, looking to Cas, who raises an eyebrow, as if asking if he means that. When Dean nods, Cas does too, confirming that.

"Well, you guys can come back and get him in two days. That's when they'll put him in the kennel, they said."

"We will," they say in unison, and the man nods at them and they wave their goodbye. When they're out the door in the summer heat, hands swaying between them, the jingle of the door opening behind them makes them turn around.

"If you mean that, we haven't signed any papers yet," the man is there again, holding a green leash in his hand, the dog following closely behind him. "You could take him now, and then he doesn't have to go in the cages."

The couple exchange a look and when Dean smiles at Cas, telling him it's okay, Castiel breaks into a grin, kissing his cheek. "Of course. We'll take him."

The goodbye between the dog and the woman is heart breaking, and Castiel sits with her for a minute, he now holding the leash while she pets him a while longer. Dean is talking to the man, Nathan, getting the paperwork they were going to give the shelter. The dog is half Collie and half German Shepard and he's only a year old, named Ace.

They take him home fifteen minutes later and Cas rides in the backseat with him, because he's confused and scared. Only it's really hot in the black car, and when they pull up to their house, Dean opens the door for them and the poor thing ends up puking all over Cas' lap.

Which Dean thought was hilarious. Until it got on Baby's backseat. That isn't hilarious.

~~~~~

They've had Ace two weeks, and so far he's peed on and killed one of Cas' plants, dug holes along the fence line, brought Dean a dead mouse as a present, and will not go in the basement. They know he knows how to go up and down stars, because they take him on a walk everyday, and they went to a church down the block that has stairs leading up to the door, and he ran up and down those just fine.

Dean thinks he's kind of an asshole.

But then when he comes home and sees Cas laying back on the couch and the huge dog stretched across his sleeping body, protecting him like Cas is his baby or something, it warms his heart. That shit is cute.

Ace also really hates when people run. Or yell. He barks and howls when you raise your voice, and Dean made up a game they play, -when Cas is at work, of course- where they stand opposite each other in the living room and Dean runs down the hallway as quick as he can, hopping on their bed while Ace chases after "talking" to him. He's really just crying and it never fails to make Dean laugh his ass off.

Their neighbors hate him, because whenever they let him out by himself, he has to announce he is there. And the next door couple, Steve and Jay -she smokes like a chimney and make it impossible for either of them to do something simple, like throw something in the garbage or let the dog out, without talking their ears off- they've got two little dogs who yap at Ace all day long. He pays them no mind though, which makes Dean happy. It's like he knows he's better than those little slipper dogs, like he isn't going to stoop to their level. He does run along the back fence with the dog in the house behind them, a female black lab. They play together and it's pretty cute. But Dean doesn't say that, obviously.

The little -only not so little- guy isn't so bad, after a while. He gets use to hearing his paws on the kitchen tiles and use to him making a big ol' deal whenever someone walks by their house. It's comfortable.

Cas loves him, too. And anything that makes Cas happy, makes Dean happy. Cas, he'll feed him at the table, drop him food and pet him, talk to him in his 'only for babies and dogs' voice, coo at him. Dean has to pretend not to care that much, because he's got pride, and he wants Cas to know he's okay with the dog without showing how much he actually likes having him around.

So when Cas heads in the kitchen to do dishes, he'll drop him some of his food, or drop a piece of cheese when making a sandwich and say, "Goddammit," just so it seems like an accident and not like he wanted to give food to the dog.

After nearly two months of having him, Cas is at work and Dean lies on the floor to play with him. They call this game "The floor is mine" because Ace will cry and bite at your hands if you get on the floor with him. He ends up wrestling with him and they fall asleep after a while, Ace laying his head on Dean's bicep, panting and watching Dean sleep. He eventually falls asleep too.

Cas comes in, and Ace opens his eyes as he enters the room, tail wagging wildly, but he doesn't get up; stays on the floor with snoring Dean. He quickly fumbles with his phone and snaps a picture, because it's so precious. He kicks Dean's foot to wake him, smug smile on his face, and Ace barks loudly because he doesn't like when you kick or hit people. He's very protective of the two of them, even if it's protecting them from each other.

Dean blushes when he sees Cas stood above him, and he wipes the sleep from his eyes. "This isn't what it looks like," he tells Cas, pointing a finger at him because he's totally about to start laughing at him. "It's not!"

"Really?" Cas counters, kneeling next to them, giving Ace a belly rub. "It looks like you and Ace were napping together, because you secretly love him."

He frowns, biting his lip before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Okay maybe it is what it looks like."

"I knew it!" Cas laughs, and continues laughing as he straddles Dean's waist and Ace cries loudly at the physical contact happening right in front of him.

Dean bets they look like some stupid, generic happy gay couple in a commercial or something, laying on the floor with their neurotic dog whining and howling at them. He figures if he's going to live some dumb cliche, then he's at least it's a good one, where he gets to have a cute boyfriend and a cute little house with a little yard for their huge dog who chews his shoes and digs up Cas' flowers.

Yeah, dogs aren't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is two days late but it's hereee! Sorry for my awful scheduling, I've been doing lots of writing. Trying to keep up! This is un-beta'd right now, but I'll edit it eventually. It's also the story of how I got the dog I have now (same breed, different name) so I dunno. Anyways, thoughts?


End file.
